Popular water purifieres are mostly a simple filter installed outside faucet outlet mouth on current market. Multi-stage filter device with filtering function is placed in front end of water inlet of faucet in individual high-end direct drinking machine, but these filter device do not having function capable of spouting pure hot water or boiling water, and can not really achieve hot water to drink, and only have a single cold water drinking function. With continuous improvement of living standards, people put forward higher requirements on health, safety, convenient and practical aspect of water. Single-function straight drinking water purifier has been unable to meet rapid making tea, brewing milk powder and other daily needs. And the faucet of existing direct drinking water purifier controls mostly water through handle of traditional mechanical valve core. The mechanical valve core is easy wear and appears water unable turning off situation after use of a period of time.